Grim Batol
Skardyni |Język = Krasnoludzki (dawniej) Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) Orczy Ogrzy Shath'Yar Smoczy |Religia = Szamanizm (dawniej) Przedwieczni Bogowie |Data założenia = 230 BDP |Data zniszczenia = 230 BDP (wskutek Klątwy Modgud) |Data odbudowy = 5 ADP (wskutek urządzenia przez orków w tamtym miejscu wylęgarni smoków dla Hordy) |Status = Aktywna ( , ) Opuszczona (do , od ) |Rząd = Monarchia (dawniej) Hierarchia plemienna (dawniej) Brak |Przynależność = Klan Dzikiego Młota (230 BDP) Czarne stado smoków (przed 5 ADP) Orcza Horda (5-10 ADP) Czerwone stado smoków (do 28 ADP) Młot Zmierzchu (28 ADP) Prawdziwa Horda (29 ADP-31 ADP, niedobitki) |Przywódca = Generał Umbriss Erudax }} :Informacje dotyczące instancji znajdują się w artykule: Grim Batol (instance). Grim Batol jest górską fortecą znajdującą się na Wyżynach Zmierzchu (dawniej na Mokradłach). Ma ona potężne mury i wieże sięgające stalowoszarego nieba, jednak większość warowni ukryta jest pod ziemią. Wybudowana przez krasnoludy z klanu Wildhammer, później opanowana przez orków oraz stado czerwonych smoków. W trakcie World of Warcraft: Cataclysm miejsce to ponownie stało się areną walk, ponieważ Młot Zmierzchu urządził tu swoją bazę. Historia Wojna Trzech Młotów Po przegranej wojnie domowej między klanami, Khardros Wildhammer, than klanu Wildhammer, poprowadził swoich ziomków przez wrota Dun Algaz. Tam założył własne królestwo wewnątrz góry Grim Batol. Po latach spokoju, Than-Czarownik Thaurissan, przywódca klanu Ciemnego Żelaza, wyprowadził dwustronny atak ze swego miasta w Górach Redridge przeciwko Ironforge i Grim Batol, z nadzieją zajęcia całego Khaz Modan. Thaurissan poprowadził swoją armię na Ironforge, podczas gdy atakiem na Grim Batol dowodziła jego żona, czarodziejka Modgud. Klan Bronzebeard odparł atak Ciemnego Żelaza. Gdy Thaurissan wycofał się w góry, siły Modgud przebiły się przez wrota Grim Batol. Następnie królowa użyła swych czarodziejskich mocy, by wezwać cienie z głębi ziemi i zaatakować klan Wildhammer wewnątrz jego własnej fortecy. Krasnoludy bez wytchnienia walczyły z cieniami i innymi krasnoludami. Ostatecznie Khardrosowi udało się odeprzeć inwazję i zgładzić Modgud. Pozbawione przywódcy Ciemne Żelazo zaczęło szybki odwrót do swego miasta, jednak ich żołnierze natknęli się na odsiecz z Ironforge, ruszającą na pomoc Grim Batol. Siły krasnoludów Ciemnego Żelaza zostały zmiażdżone między dwiema armiami. Po totalnej porażce Thaurissana, krasnoludy Dzikiego Młota powróciły do swego domu w Grim Batol. Śmierć Modgud pozostawiła mroczną skazę na ich fortecy, więc krasnoludy uznały Grim Batol za niezdatne do ponownego zamieszkania i założyły swój nowy dom na Szczycie Aerie. Druga Wojna Podczas Drugiej Wojny Grim Batol było centrum rafineryjnym dla floty Hordy. Po Drugiej Wojnie thumb|Wrota Grim Batol Grim Batol było również główną bazą programu rozrodczego, gdzie przetrzymywano Królową Smoków Alexstraszę i zmuszano ją do składania jaj kolejnych czerwonych smoków, które służyły za wierzchowce dla orczych jeźdźców smoków. Horda używała Duszy Demona i okowów z Ciemnego Żelaza, by kontrolować czerwony miot. Grim Batol pozostało w rękach orków długo po upadku Hordy i zniszczeniu Mrocznego Portalu, głównie dzięki potędze swoich smoków. Ostatecznie, dzięki wysiłkom grupy bohaterów prowadzonych przez maga Rhonina, Alexstrasza została uwolniona. Królowa smoków natychmiast zaczęła zabijać wszystkich orków, jakich mogła znaleźć, szybko niszcząc potęgę klanu Smoczej Paszczy (odłamu klanu przebywającego w Azeroth) i zabijając orczego wojownika (dawnego czarnoksiężnika i szamana) Nekrosa Skullcrushera. Ruiny karawany orków, która próbowała uciec z fortecy wciąż są porozrzucane wokół wejścia. World of Warcraft thumb|Pierwsze wrota Grim Batol W Grim Batol pozostali członkowie czerwonego stada smoków, przez lata strzegąc jego korytarzy przed kolejną inwazją. Czerwony jaszczur Garshilan dowodzi obroną fortecy, wspierany przez młodego Acridistrasza i smoczy pomiot Baleflame'a. W powieści Night of the Dragon okazuje się, że Skrzydła Śmierci, szalony Czarny Aspekt i starożytny przeciwnik Alexstraszy, przebywa głęboko wewnątrz Grim Batol. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Wyżyny Zmierzchu, na których znajduje się Grim Batol, zostały opanowane przez członków Młota Zmierzchu, mrocznego kultu czczącego Starych Bogów, sprzymierzonego z Deathwingiem. Czerwone Smoki zostały przegnane, a Grim Batol stało się bazą służącą do trenowania sług Czarnego Smoka. Grim Batol stało się nową strefą, zawierającą 5-osobowy loch Grim Batol (instance). Grim Batol jako obszar W Day of the Dragon pojawia się kilka informacji, że Gim Batol to nie tylko forteca na Mokradłach, lecz również obszar na wschód od fortecy, gdzie krasnoludy wzgórzowe mieszkają od Drugiej Wojny. Krasnoludy wzgórzowe mogły opanować fortecę i całe Grim Batol ponownie. Obszar ten jest znany ze swych urwisk i jest również traktowany jako kraina w Lands of Conflict. W mapie Wschodnich Królestw w World of Warcraft występował nienazwany obszar na wschód od Mokradeł i Loch Modan. Lands of Conflict wymienia Grim Batol jako niepodległy obszar, leżący na wschodnich Mokradłach, zaraz za wielkimi wodospadami w Loch Modan (by tam się dostać, trzeba przebyć Mokradła) i wspomina, że większość Grim Batol leży pod ziemią. More Magic & Mayhem wspomina o paśmie górskim nieopodal Grim Batol znanym jako Wielkie Rogatki. W World of Warcraft thumb Grim Batol było podstrefą Mokradeł. Sama forteca była niedostępna, a otaczający ją teren zajmowały elitarne czerwone smoki na poziomach +60. W Cataclysm Grim Batol zostało przesunięte do krainy Wyżyny Zmierzchu, znajduje się tam 5-osobowy loch. de:Grim Batol en:Grim Batol es:Grim Batol fi:Grim Batol fr:Grim Batol it:Grim Batol nl:Grim Batol Kategoria:Wyżyny Zmierzchu Kategoria:Wyżyny Zmierzchu (terytorium) Kategoria:Smoki (terytorium) Kategoria:Klan Wildhammerów Kategoria:Stolice Kategoria:Strefy Wykopalisk